


Anger and Lust

by OrangeBulldog



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBulldog/pseuds/OrangeBulldog
Summary: Pippa and Hecate are sniping at each other when one of them finally gives in to the sexual tension.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Kudos: 34





	Anger and Lust

Hecate sighed at the knock on her door. Pippa was early, and she hadn’t yet finished marking the papers she wanted to give back the next day. They’d started trying to repair their friendship, but thirty years of anger and resentment was hard to overcome. 

“Hello darling, oh, are you still working?” she swept into the room, seeing the two stacks of papers.

“This batch of third-years is so impossible, it takes forever to grade their essays.” Hecate complained.

“Have you tried a speed potion? Saved me many a time. I still keep some around for when I have to do boring paperwork.” She dug into her purse and pulled out a potion.

Hecate eyed it. “That sounds questionably unethical.”

“Don’t be silly, we use it for sporting events, how can it be wrong to use it to get your work done faster? Anyway, it doesn’t do the work for you, merely gets it done faster.” She held it out to the other witch.

Hecate took a sip warily. She sat back down at her desk, and Pippa watched as she churned through the papers in a matter of seconds in a blur.

“Who made that potion?” She asked, coming back to normal speed and standing back up.

“Why, I did. You needn’t look so surprised, I am a competent witch, you know.”

“I did not say otherwise. I was merely going to ask about the ingredients, but you had to assume the worst of me, didn’t you?” she snipped back.

“There’s a pinch of lemongrass, it gives the mushrooms more potency.” Pippa said warily.

“Lemongrass?” Hecate asked in an accusatory tone. “But that can react poorly with the toad scales.”

“That’s why there’s only a pinch, Hecate. Honestly, I don’t know why you even want to be friends with me if all you’re going to do is criticize.” She could feel her emotions bubbling up, her voice increasing in volume. 

“Well forgive me for worrying about you mixing potentially reactive ingredients together.” Hecate’s voice was betraying her as well.

“I don’t need you to worry about me, I’m a grown witch and I’ve done just fine for thirty years without you.”

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes flashing. Hecate thought perhaps Pippa was going to transfer right back to Pentangles, but instead, she did something very different. She stepped into Hecate’s personal space and crashed their lips together. The taller witch’s eyes fluttered shut in spite of her surprise, and she found her body reacting. Pippa started to pull back, but she pressed forward to repeat the kiss and deepen it. She walked Pippa back until her back was pressed against the wall. She pressed her own body up against the blonde witch’s, deepening the kiss further. Neither was sure how long they stood there, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Pippa’s fingers were trying to work Hecate’s hair out of its tight bun. Hecate’s leg slipped between Pippa’s, one hand slid up to touch her breast, and Pippa’s lips involuntarily pulled away as she let out a moan. This startled both of them, and Hecate pulled back a little, looking into Pippa’s eyes for the first time since she’d started the kiss. The anger was gone, replaced by lust and a large dose of vulnerability. She suspected she likely looked similar.

“Should we, perhaps…” Hecate gestured towards the sofa. Pippa nodded, following her to sit down.

“I don’t exactly know where that came from.” Pippa admitted. 

Hecate looked down. “Oh.”

Pippa touched her chin, forcing her to look back up. “I don’t mean that I am unhappy that it did, or even that I was completely unaware that I wanted it to, Hecate. I mean…I am not sure why I did it THEN.”

“Anger and lust can be very connected emotions.” Hecate said quietly. “Both are very strong. I think perhaps we have both been miscategorizing some of our emotions.” 

A small smile appeared on Pippa’s lips. “Are you saying we have been yelling at each other because we weren’t kissing each other?”

An eyebrow quirked up. “Perhaps. I do still think you wear entirely too much pink for a witch, but there may also be a contributing factor that you do look quite good in it and it makes it harder for me to ignore how attracted to you I am.” She looked down again. “And I really was just worried about you, tonight. I should know to trust you, you are a spectacular witch. It’s just…I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I’ve only just got you back.”

Pippa’s fingers threaded through her own and squeezed lightly.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m clearly still angry about how you left decades ago.”

“I deserve that anger.” Hecate admitted.

“Be that as it may, you also deserve forgiveness. I can’t be throwing it in your face whenever I’m a bit cross. Especially if we are…perhaps, to be more than friends.”

Hecate’s eyes met hers. “I would like that very much.” She cleared her throat slightly. “And I…I really do respect you, Pippa. I believe that I may have tried to convince myself that you were frivolous and unworthy, to justify…what I did. But you are amazing, I’m incredibly impressed by your accomplishments. And your favorite color is not your fault.” She smiled to make it clear she was only teasing.

Pippa smiled back. “I suppose I can accept that. But don’t think I won’t remember what you said a moment ago about how I look quite good in it. I daresay you look quite good in your favorite color as well.” She tucked a piece of Hecate’s long hair behind her ear. “I wonder…if ALL your clothing is black?” she said, leaning in to kiss Hecate’s neck. 

The other witch blushed at the implication. “I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” She tipped Pippa’s face up to kiss her again. Almost instantly Pippa deepened it, and climbed onto Hecate’s lap, straddling her. Her dress rode up, exposing most of her thighs, and Hecate’s hands dropped to the bare skin there for a moment, then slid up her back, finding the zipper. She pulled it down just slightly, then paused, to give Pippa a chance to stop her. Instead, Pippa’s hand found her breast. Covered in two layers of clothing still, but she could feel everything. She slid the zipper down the rest of the way, and pushed the dress down until it lay pooled at Pippa’s waist. She broke the kiss to place kisses along the top of Pippa’s bra, which was, to her slight surprise, yellow, though she could see below the dress that her underwear were the expected pink.

“I do like other colors, you know.” She whispered into Hecate’s ear. “I even have some black ones. I do so like black lingerie, you know. If I’d known we were going to be doing this I’d have made sure to wear them.

She stood up, grabbing Hecate’s hand to help her up too. Her dress slid down at her feet, and she stepped out of both it and her shoes. “I think we should perhaps move this to your bed, don’t you think?”

Hecate followed her wordlessly over until they stood next to the bed, where she stopped. 

“You are entirely overdressed.” She turned Hecate around and first unhooked her belt, then slid the zipper on her dress down, placing kisses along her back as she exposed more and more skin, along with a predictably black bra and underwear. She went ahead and unhooked the bra before spinning Hecate back around again and gently removing it. Hecate looked a little uncertain, like she wanted to put her arms across her chest.

“Are you okay, darling? If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to.”

Hecate looked down. “It’s just…you’re so beautiful, and I’m…” she gestured at her body. She was very thin, more bony than she thought was likely attractive, and yet recently she’d noticed her skin sagging in new and unpleasant ways.

“Oh Hecate, you are beautiful, I wish you saw that. Yes, we’re both older than we used to be, but to be honest you have never looked more beautiful to me.” She trailed her hand up Hecate’s torso and along the side of her breast. Hecate shivered. Pippa pushed her back gently until she hit the bed. It was clear Pippa was going to climb on top of her so she quickly slid herself backwards, propping herself up on her elbows. Pippa followed, straddling her. She grabbed Hecate’s hand and brought it to her damp underwear. 

“I find you wildly attractive, Hecate Hardbroom, and if you don’t believe my words, I don’t think I could fake this.”  
She let go of the hand and brought her lips down to Hecate’s chest, taking a nipple in her mouth. Hecate’s fingers trembled through her underwear, then slid up and around her back to remove her bra. She tossed it aside, then gently cupped the breasts that were now hanging free as the blonde witch leaned over her. She felt Pippa’s hips starting to move, clearly trying to get some friction going. 

“Can I…” her fingers toyed with the waistband of Pippa’s underwear.

“Please.” Pippa breathed out, barely stopping in her attention to Hecate’s chest. 

She didn’t want to move from their current position, so she simply flicked her fingers and the article disappeared and reappeared on the floor next to the bed. She wasted no time sliding her fingers through the wetness Pippa had drawn her attention to, though not without a quick charm to shorten her normally talon-like fingernails. She had not been exaggerating about her arousal. Hecate knew she was equally turned on, and what Pippa was doing to her nipples was making it worse. 

She circled Pippa’s clit a few times, exploring and noting what caused shudders to run up her spine or her hips to press down. She moved her fingers down, and apparently was taking too long to enter, because Pippa tilted her hips forward, pushing the two fingers that had been circling inside. Hecate pressed them the rest of the way in, enjoying the heat and warmth of Pippa surrounding them. Her walls fluttered as her fingers curled up and rubbed along them. She moved them almost all the way out then back in more rapidly. Pippa’s mouth could no longer focus on what it was doing, apparently, because she let go and let her body press along the length of Hecate’s, her head buried into the crook of her neck and breathing heavily as her body moved in time with the motions of Hecate’s hand. She found Hecate’s other hand and linked their fingers, pressing her hand into the mattress as she pressed her hips into Hecate’s hand and let out some incoherent sounds.

Hecate could tell she was getting close, her motions were more erratic and her walls squeezing in on her fingers. She curled her fingers more, rubbing more than thrusting, and then Pippa was crying out, squeezing her hand, shuddering through her orgasm. Hecate gently slowed her hand’s motion, waiting until she had completely relaxed before slowly removing it and bringing it around to rest on Pippa’s lower back. 

“I don’t know if you are just generally very good at that – and honestly, I don’t want to know right now – or if we are just very compatible but…you are very good at that, Hiccup.” Pippa breathed. She pressed herself up so she could look at the other witch, who was biting her lip, slightly embarrassed to be proud of herself. In fact, although she’d had sex with a handful of witches, it had been awhile, and she definitely didn’t recall being that good at it before. She just felt in tune with Pippa. 

“But you know what?” She continued. “When I’ve thought about this – and yes, I have thought about this, don’t tell me you haven’t – that was not what I thought about.”

Hecate looked momentarily concerned and Pippa rushed to explain. “Oh no darling, this is coming out wrong. I mean…I dreamed of making YOU come undone, and here I am having barely touched you.”

She got a glint in her eye as she started moving down the bed. She hooked her fingers under Hecate’s underwear and unlike her partner, removed them the ordinary way, pulling them slowly down her legs. Hecate squirmed a little, she was moving so slow and now that she’d exposed everything, her body felt like it was on fire. She thought at first Pippa was going to come back up, but she stopped, dragging one perfect pink fingernail up the inside of her left thigh, causing it to move outward involuntarily. She reached the apex of her legs, and slid her finger into dark curls. Hecate was watching her, and she looked up and met her eyes with a smirk as she lowered her mouth to replace her finger. Hecate’s eyes closed at the feeling of Pippa’s tongue on her clit. Her fingers continued to tease along her sensitive inner thighs while she explored with her tongue. Hecate was so turned on, by the rush of the whole evening plus the feeling of bringing Pippa to climax, that incredibly soon she was shuddering through her own. Pippa crawled up her body and cuddled into her side.

“I didn’t even get to use my fingers.” She said with a slight pout.

“Well perhaps next time you shouldn’t be so very good with your tongue, Pip.” She said.

Pippa’s arm snaked across her stomach. Hecate flicked her fingers and the blankets were covering them. They drifted off to sleep, both thinking about the promise of next time, and many times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have the whole thing be with them kind of angry, but I couldn't keep it up. Once the dam broke I felt like they would talk about it and be better.


End file.
